thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 22 - Acquittal
Opening Text Ur totez coaght up, RIght? vUry DetaiLS rEcap (Video of Quigley, Leera and Krag interrupts) STIII green. (Video of each member of the Krag Krew appears). One tHEm n0t heAAR. (Video of Krag celebrating appears) W0Rk stooPID...RigHTS? (Video of Alex and Quigley appears) weLCOME to DEaths. (Dragons and Things logo appears). When Last We Met When last we met, the Krag Krew was deep under Dormyn’s Ford fighting for Krag’s life against an enemy that haunted his nightmares, The Nue. Day by day, his life force waned, and it was all Leera could do to keep him on his feet and fighting. After forcing Jarand Hasp to retreat into the shadows, the Krew had possession of a mysterious eye-shaped amethyst and miles of unknown darkness to explore. And explore they did. They found a stash of sundry items stolen from the people of Dormyn’s Ford that the Nue was using to strengthen its psychic connection to its victims. They found terrible traps and a flesh eating swarm of bone beetles. They discovered a strange portal to a dark realm where the Nue hid away between nightly hunts. Using the amethyst eye, they opened this portal, and found themselves in a faraway place where the terrors of the night lurked in the shadows. They came across a room full of creepy dolls, a family portrait bearing the image of a deadly stalker, and paintings that came alive. But they would not be deterred in their quest. '' ''When they finally faced the dreaded Nue, they threw everything they had at it. Garrow struck it with a series of explosive bombs while Krag and Quigley closed in for the kill, but before they could even bring their weapons to bear, Stan the Unicorn appeared in a surge of wild magic. Stan charged with his horn leveled, and speared the wretched beast with his horn, goring the Nue right through the eye and felling it with a rainbow burst of joy and goodness before disappearing in a burst of sparkles. That is where we join you now. The Nue lies slain, never again to terrorize the good people of Dormyn’s Ford. There is a small collection of items behind its still corpse, treasures i must have stolen from past victims. You are all a little battered, but with the Danger for Krag passed you feel a great weight has been removed from your shoulders. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Blue Plush D20 - Norse Foundry * Adventure Pin - Norse Foundry * Pack of Pencil Dice - Norse Foundry * 37 Eligible Shares on Twitter * Winner rolled by Krag (Eric Radic) * Be sure to click here for the latest Discount Codes before you shop. Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Castriel Dryston Episodes - Dragons and Things